


Starting A New Life

by Flowerstar



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerstar/pseuds/Flowerstar
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship





	Starting A New Life

Markazia  
Polaris Galaxy  
9:30am Galactic Standard Time

Hence the name, Markazia is the home planet of the Markazians. Due to their physical appearance, they are almost similar to humans (a humanoid species hailing from planet Earth in the Milky Way Galaxy) in every way imaginable. Speaking of the Markazians, they are known for having large, pointy elf ears, spots adorning on their pinkish skin and a long tail behind their bums. Their tails ended with an sharp-looking arrow. 

Fiona and her pal, Selena, are inside Fiona's soon-to-be former bedroom. She's at wits end and had it up to here with her unsupportive, abusive family which belittled her, talked down on her and physically hit her throughout her life. As a result, she suffered from a serious bout of insomnia. She either couldn't sleep due to her chronic nightmares or because of her negative thoughts. Sometimes she cries herself to sleep due to the fact her mum, Vicky, yells at her for crying, considering she is an adult. 

Fiona firmly closed her luggage with a slam and locked it up just in case any of her belongings falls out. The luggage itself is large but it's big and spacious enough to fit all of the essentials. 

"You're moving out?!" Selena shouted, not expecting to hear the unexpected news from Fiona. 

Fiona is a short-statured Markazian who has pink-coloured hair (her hair is originally black so she dyed it pink). Due to her having a mental breakdown and her mental health issues due to her toxic family not understanding her or they aren't willing to understand her, in terms of her disabilities. Not to mention, they keep denying that their actions were wrong. To make matters worse, her family cuts her off from the internet to contact her friends so she went through desperate means by using her phone data. Her younger sister even stooped so low to force Fiona to delete her blog posts and she used Fiona's past against her. She told her dire situation to her intergalactic heroic friends, Ratchet and Clank. Being the intergalactic heroic duo that they are, they took it upon themselves to help her out of her nightmarish situation. 

She is currently talking with one of her friends, Selena, who is a Cazar. She is a best friend-esque friend and their sisterhood knows no bounds. Some say their friendship rivals Ratchet and Clank's brotherhood. Although, Selena have different physical appearance features from Sasha Phyronix from the Solana Galaxy. Selena flew all the way to the Polaris Galaxy just to say goodbye to Fiona and wished her luck on her new life. She assumed moving out of her home and away from her abusive family might help her give her a state of mind and to help her go on a road to recovery, mentally wise. 

Luckily, Selena is there for Fiona through thick and thin. At least, it shows which are the real friends and which are the fake ones. 

"Yeah. My family which consists of my parents, Vicky and Joseph, and my younger sister, Winnie, are abusing me throughout the years whether if it's mentally, physically or emotionally. So I figured enough is enough. Plus, I wanted to be more independent. Ratchet and Clank have been so nice to me that they decided to let me live with them temporarily until I find a place of my own." Fiona nodded, confirming she wanted to move out so she can live out her own life without fear and she can get away with anything she wants. 

Pondering to herself, Selena immediately refers to any holo-game without mentioning its name. "It's like as if you're starting a new life or a new game plus." 

"Yeah. It's kinda like that now that you've mentioned it." 

"Ratchet and Clank are so kind to let me live with them temporarily until I get my own place."

"Are you sure you're making the right decision?" 

"Yes, I'm sure. My family don't support me in everything I do when it comes to accomplishments or other things. It's not fair when my baby sister gets away with everything and I always get the blame. When my younger sister cries, my mum comforts her but when I cry, I get yelled at." 

"I'm sorry you have to go through all of this. Just remember, you're not the only one and there are a lot of other people that suffer from mental health problems. I'll always be by your side if you need my help."

"Thanks. I don’t know what I'd do without you. It's hard to smile when my family continues to mistreat me and get away with their sinful actions scott-free."

All of a sudden, loud beeping noises blared out from outside of the house.

Beep beep! 

"That must be them! They're waiting for me in their starship, Aphelion."

"Well, I guess this is goodbye."

"I don’t know what I'd do without Ratchet and Clank. They've been so nice to me and I'll be forever be in their debt."

"Well, of course they're so nice! They're heroes after all! They saved the Solana, Bogon and Polaris galaxies numerous times! You're so lucky to have friends like them!"

"This is a really hard decision to make but this must be done for my sake, mentally, emotionally and physically wise." 

"So long! If you want to talk to me, you know where to find me."

They exchanged their contact details with one another after they hugged. After a few seconds have passed, they withdrew from each other in order to give each other some breathing space before her friend wished her luck. 

After taking one last look at her soon-to-be old bedroom around her, she walked out with her luggage in tow and she walked down the steps to the front door. Without saying goodbye to her toxic family, she unlocked the door and went out to see Ratchet and Clank's Aphelion spacecraft parking outside nearby her family's home. She promptly waved to the cosmic dynamic duo, who are waiting for her inside of the spaceship, before she approached it. Once there, the top of the ship opened and she jumped into the spaceship. When they exchanged acknowledged smiles to each other, they flew off into the sky and into the atmosphere.


End file.
